


(a mystery) best left unsolved

by princegrantaire



Series: a world with love [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Tension, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princegrantaire/pseuds/princegrantaire
Summary: Clark tries to deal with the fact that Bruce is now apparently datingtheJoker.





	(a mystery) best left unsolved

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick ficlet because "clark discovering his best friend is a complete weirdo" is my favourite genre

Clark's eyes glow red in the afternoon sun for the split second it takes him to melt one of the little ice cubes floating harmlessly in Joker's drink.

"Oh, you _are_ talented," Joker coos as he reaches to ruffle Clark's hair. "Good aim, too."

As if Joker hadn't asked him to do exactly that in the first place. He smiles despite himself and glances back through the window at Lois and Bruce, still watching the movie they'd started earlier, before Joker had gotten antsy.

Clark himself isn't much for crime dramas, just like Bruce isn't much for double dates. It might have been a good compromise.

They're sitting on the fire escape of Clark's cramped little Metropolis apartment, Joker's face pressed up against the narrow railing. The view isn't too great, not on a reporter's salary, but at least no one's loitering in the alley below. Joker isn't too inconspicuous, even if he'd thought to risk something other than the usual purples and greens.

The tension fizzles in the air and refuses to evaporate. Not for the first time that day Clark can't quite figure out what he's hoping to accomplish here.

Well, that's not _entirely_ true.

He's being a good friend, isn't he?

Clark's known for about six months, has suspected for longer than that. Suspicions don't amount to much where Batman's concerned though and they certainly don't outweigh the nearly tangible relief of when Bruce had sat him back down after a league meeting and told him the truth.

The words “ _Joker and I are now together, I hope this doesn’t affect our relationship_ ” remain as disconcerting as ever, especially when heard in Batman’s all too familiar monotone, but Clark thinks he understands. He wants to trust Bruce’s judgement.

So he’s trying. He’s giving Joker _a chance_ , for Bruce’s sake and nothing else. It’s easier said than done as Joker eyes him curiously and scoots closer.

“So, handsome, come here often?” Joker asks, nudging Clark’s shoulder. There’s a twinkle in his smile, indulgent, like he’s playing a preferred role.

“Now and again,” Clark agrees. He doesn’t move away.

It’s not awkward exactly, not even as the silence stretches on and even Joker seems at a loss, teeth gnawing at his lower lip. He’s the most put together Clark’s ever seen him but then again, he’s only caught him bloodied and bruised before, very much on the verge of being arrested. Bruce was usually there.

“Lois seems nice,” Joker remarks after a beat, oddly careful in this sudden mask of neutrality, as he sets his drink down.

Clark’s seen the crime scene photos. He knows what Joker does to nice people. He swallows past the lump in his throat and mumbles a half-hearted “ _thank you_ ”. Maybe he _doesn’t_ understand.

It’s then he hears footsteps and notices Bruce has joined them on the fire escape, a vague air of concern about him, though that never really seems to disappear. Lois waves from inside but Clark’s transfixed by the sight of Bruce and Joker together. There’s familiarity in the way Bruce’s hand curls around Joker’s sharp hip, needlessly protective.

“Clarkie and I were just talking about our _paramours_ , I might just have to steal him, y’know.” Two little kisses to Bruce’s cheeks punctuate Joker’s words. “That small town charm really got to me.”

“Don’t you dare,” Bruce says, all easy amusement that Clark’s never seen on him before. He doesn’t really mean to stare, it’s just hard not to.

Bruce looks, against all odds, happy. Slightly reluctant and seemingly unsettled by it but, nevertheless, _happy_.

It feels like too private of a display to stick around and watch. Clark nearly trips over the glass Joker had left on the floor as he makes his excuses and goes back into the apartment.

Clark’s going to be there for the potential downfall. In the meantime, it seems clear that if it makes Bruce smile like he hasn’t got a care in the world for that brief moment, it can’t be all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed reading. i'm ufonaut on tumblr!


End file.
